Past Life
by LilKasanaRhohan
Summary: Calypso and Jones have a daughter, she dies but promises to be reunited someday when the three are, what will ensue? Love, happy memories or more death.
1. Chapter 1

Standing there, she watched Jones. Beard swaying, the wind slowly blew through the night. She watched him, walking towards him; she kept her head down. She spoke quietly, keeping her head down.

"I did as you asked Captain."  
"Good, go back to scrubbing…now."

She nodded, turning to walk back to where she had been scrubbing. She knelt down, taking the brush as she scrubbed the deck. Short brown locks of hair, oceanic blue eyes scanned the moss covered deck. She winced; pain tore through her body as she saw what was causing the pain. A bullet, her stomach bled out. Her soul had been freed many years before; she'd been on the Flying Dutchman for at least 200 years. Panting silently, she looked up at Jones; seeing fear in his eyes.

"Kasana…you can't die…"  
"My soul is already freed Father…there's no use."

She spoke gently, putting a hand on his cheek as she caressed it with her thumb.

_I'll miss you my darling, for when the stars go out and the moon stops shining; I will be the light in your eyes._

Jones watched her, caressing her cheek as he watched her drift in and out of consciousness. Human hands grasped her, holding her close; he sobbed quietly, she was dead. His daughter, gone; though he had seen it in her eyes, a promise; a promise to meet again someday. He knelt there, crying quietly; grabbing a dagger as he carved out his heart.

"Get me a chest!"

He roared, Maccus hurriedly got him a chest as he put is heart in it; first Calypso, now his daughter. He locked the chest, carrying it and his daughter's body down to his quarters. He placed her on the chair in front of the organ; he sat there with her body on his lap. Jones started to play a mournful song, his pace slowly quickened. He closed his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum! Dad! C'mon!"

She said giggling, a young girl; no older then 17 years old, she ran through the grass. Running towards the beach, she lifted her white skirt up; running into the water. Her parents smiled gently, feet bare, wearing a white bikini top. She sat in the water, skirt getting drenched by incoming waves. Lying back, hair spreading out in the water as the waves came crashing over her; her eyes closed and mouth with a scuba diving mouthpiece in it. She laid there, images suddenly flashed through her head.

"_Mum!"_

She said, running along the sand; her father watching from the Flying Dutchman. Calypso smiled gently, watching her daughter play in the water. Calypso smiled as she disappeared, reappearing on the ship. Watching Kasana splash around in the water, playing with a small reef shark; Calypso walked towards Jones. Placing a hand around his neck, she kissed him passionately.

"_She's beautiful…"_

Jones spoke gently, kissing Calypso back. Kasana splashed around; she concentrated, disappearing and reappearing behind Davy and Calypso. She tugged on his shirt, smiling up at him.

"_Father"_

The images suddenly disappeared as she gasped; sitting up. She breathed heavily, eyes filling with tears. It was 2007, Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End had been in the cinemas for 2 months. Davy Jones? Calypso? It had to have been a day dream, she winced; her head throbbed as she gasped, seeing an image of herself and Davy Jones, a younger version of herself.

_What the hell is going on with me?_

She got up, running up the dunes; pulling open a small trap door as she climbed down, closing the door; she sat there, sobbing quietly.

"It's got to be a dream…I can't be related…Its just some dream, nothing more."  
"Kasana! You down there?"  
"Yeah, I am."  
"C'mon! Dinner's ready!"

Kasana grumbled, sighing as she climbed up the ladder. Heading up for the beach house, she pulled off her shirt; grabbing a Metallica shirt and denim jeans, pulling on her leather jacket as she made her way to the dining room. Grabbing a plate, she spooned mashed potato; 3 sausages and curry sauce onto the plate. Devouring the food quickly, she walked up the stairs; gasping as she felt a tentacle grab her, pulling her into the closet.

Davy Jones stood there, watching her; he smiled gently, tentacles writhing as if alive. He pulled her closer; a black mist surrounded them as they both disappeared; reappearing on the Flying Dutchman.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where am I?"  
"Kasana…I brought you back…my daughter…"  
"B…your not my father, my father is waiting for me in the dining room at the beach house."  
"You don't remember? Years ago…Calypso and I were on the Dutchman, you were playing on the beach…then you transported yourself onto the ship and tugged on my shirt."

Kasana closed her eyes as the images replayed in her mind; _she tugged on his shirt, smiling up at him. "Father." _She gasped quietly; tears filled her eyes slightly as she walked past him, fist clenched; she span around, sending her fist flying at him. Jones winced, feeling her fist come into contact with his face. He winced, grabbing her by the throat.

"Never threaten me Girl…or you might just wind up dead."

Kasana winced as she felt him release her from his grasp, she gasped for air; staggering to stand as she ran down the stairs. She ran into Jones quarters, hiding behind the organ. Crying quietly, the 17 year old felt breath on her back; tucking her knees up against her chest. She covered her head with her arms, shedding tears but remaining silent.

"Kasana, I'm sorry…it's been many years since I saw you…I've missed you so much."  
"I…I just…I don't know what to say, I always thought it was just a dream."  
"Well it isn't a dream, this is real my darling…you disappeared, years ago…your mother and I were worried, I tore out my heart because she left me and then you disappeared."

She closed her eyes, leaning back into his arms. She relaxed in his grasp, sitting there. She murmured something quietly; she stood; walking towards the door. She looked at him, Kasana ran towards him; wrapping her arms around his waist as she kissed him.

"I've missed you so much."

This was her past life, in some sense; it was her actual life. She hugged him, closing her eyes. Smiling gently as she opened her eyes, feeling his tentacles caress her skin. She stroked his beard of tentacles, watching him as she let out a quiet moan.

"Kasana…follow me…"

Jones said quietly, leading her down a set of stairs; her bedroom. Still the same way it had been all those years ago, dark; candles everywhere. She watched as Jones lit the candles, she walked to the bed; laying on it.

"I remember, when you first showed me it…You…you taught me to play the organ…"

She walked over to the small organ which was in the corner as she sat there, playing the song from the locked. Jones smiled quietly, standing behind her as he lifted her, sitting where she did; putting her on his lap.

"Kasana…do you remember the song?"

She nodded slightly, playing the song that he played every night. She leaned back in his arms, murmuring something; feeling his hand glide up her arm. She continued to play, closing her eyes as she remembered something her _other _father had said.

"_You are worthless Kasana, as soon as you are 17, you are leaving this house."_

Her eyes filled with rage as she quickened her pace, playing harder and faster; not caring what notes she struck. She just wanted to release her rage on something else. She closed her eyes, sitting there silently; not playing the organ anymore. She didn't want to, closing her mind; she didn't want to remember. She refused to remember, sitting there; she stood, making her way up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kasana. Come here."

Davy said calmly, watching his daughter, not wanting her to be hurt. He watched her, reaching out to touch her. Warmth in his eyes, that hadn't been there for at least 200 years, sighing silently. He watched her, sitting on a crate next to her; he put an arm around her.

She watched him, pulling away as he put an arm around her; facing her back to him, she moved towards the railing. Staring into the water as she reached down slightly, wanting to fall in. _Mother…where are you? _She watched the water move, slowly turning around as she slumped against the railing. A tear in her eye, "What happened to her? You betrayed her, didn't you?! You sold her; us; out to the Brethren Court." Kasana yelled at him.

_I'm sorry Calypso, please forgive me my darling._

Davy sighed silently, approaching her; he stood next to her, picking her up. Wrapping his arms around her; he lifted her, kissing her. He stroked her on the cheek, _I'm so sorry Kasana._ He watched her, carrying her towards his quarters. Kissing her on the forehead, he laid her down on a small bed. Watching her, caressing her hair; he took in her features. She was intoxicating, just like her mother. He lifted her up so she sat there, braiding her hair slightly. He stroked her cheek, holding her close.

"You're as beautiful as your mother."

She looked at him, feeling him braid her hair and stroke her cheek, she smiled up at him. It felt so natural, sitting in the hammock; she laid back. Tugging on his arm, she wanted him to lie in the hammock. _I've missed you; it just feels so natural here with you. _Kasana relaxed into his arms, feeling him lay in the hammock. She looked into his eyes, laying her head on his chest.

"I've missed you so much father."  
"And I've missed you, you left me alone in this world."  
"I'm sorry, but I said we'd meet in the future; and we did."

Davy nodded and smiled, stroking her right arm; putting an arm around her, he held her close. He stroked her arm, singing quietly; an old 'lullaby'.

"The king and his men,

Stole the queen from her bed,

And bound her to her bones.

The sea be ours

And by the powers,

Where we will we'll roam."

She sung along, watching the ocean through the small window; loving the darkness of it.


End file.
